The use of simple sleds is known, of course, for sliding down short courses. They are not equipped with brakes and are not suitable for long high speed courses, where the need for stopping is important. German publication DT-OS 2 233 097 discloses a sled with a front steering runner pivoting around a horizontal axis, the rear part of which is equipped with a brake shoe which, when changing direction of the sled, is pressed down onto the surface below. The rear part of this sled is equipped with an additional brake shoe which is pressed down by tilting the seat by the operator. To operate the rear brake, therefore, the operator has to shift toward the back, which cannot always be done in difficult situations, particularly if he has not prepared for this by proper placement of the feet.
Moreover, hard and prolonged braking is impossible using this type of rear brake as the braking force causes the operator to slide forward on the seat, thus rendering the rear brake ineffective.